


You Look Pretty

by stayyfrosty



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Blue Lily Lily Blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:38:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3690852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stayyfrosty/pseuds/stayyfrosty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by merovingiens's tumbler post </p><p>Ronan: You look pretty<br/>Adam: What?<br/>Ronan: I SAID YOU LOOK SHITTY GOODNIGHT ADAM</p><p>http://merovingiens.tumblr.com/post/115422411216/ronan-you-look-pretty-adam-what-ronan-i-said</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Look Pretty

Ronan stood, arms crossed, and eyes fixed upon Gansey. He could not look at Adam. Gansey was taking this too far.

“No.” Ronan said angrily. “He is not.”

“Be reasonable, Ronan” Gansey said. He was not yet using _that_ voice, but Ronan could tell he was not far off. “Just one night.”

Ronan flung his arms out in frustration. He would not let this happen. He stomped over to Noah’s door and flung it open. The room was cold, as usual, and covered in dust, as usual. The bed was un-slept in, perfectly made, and extremely uninviting.

“Do you see this room? Do you see this bed? This _unused_ bed?” Ronan pointed at the bed with emphasis. “I don't understand why Adam can’t sleep here.”

“I don’t mind, honestly. It would nice to have some company.” Said Noah who was suddenly there.

“See!” Ronan half-yelled. He was starting to feel desperate. “Noah is okay with it! Hell, he even would be grateful!”

“Noah, this is your space.” Gansey said diplomatically. “I don’t think Adam would feel comfortable intruding."

“Adam can speak for himself.” Said Adam. Ronan kept his eyes on Gansey. Adam cleared his throat. Before he could speak, Blue piped up from behind Gansey.

“ _I_ am sleeping here.” She stated and shuffled past the boys to throw her bag upon Noah’s bed. A cloud of dust exploded from beneath the bag. “There is no way I am sleeping in the same bed with either Gansey or Ronan.”

There was a slight pause. The dust settled

“No offense.” She continued nonchalantly. “But ew.”

Ronan had to stifle a laugh at the look on Gansey’s face. He looked devastated. He stopped laughing when he realized what had just happened. Anger filled him once more and he glared at Blue. She glared back. Some days Ronan really liked Blue’s attitude. Today was not one of those days.

“You will pay for this.” Ronan told Gansey and meant it. Gansey just shrugged, obviously still too preoccupied with Blue.

“Fine!” Ronan said and finally looked at Adam. Adam was already looking at Ronan and it seemed like he had been looking for a while. “You better not snore.”

\------------

Night came too quickly. They had spent the entire afternoon and evening looking at old maps of Henrietta. Well, Gansey had spent the entire afternoon and evening looking at old maps of Henrietta. Ronan had sulked and fed Chainsaw, Blue had done her homework, Noah had appeared every now and again, and Adam had read some book about cars. Gansey had a theory that the old maps that had stonewalls on them would give them some clue as to where some ley lines might be.

Blue had been first to bed, claiming exhaustion, and Gansey had not been far behind her. Ronan knew Gansey liked to try to sleep before the eventual insomnia caught up with him. As Ronan and Adam walked to Ronan’s room, Adam had stopped right outside the door.

“Is it really so terrible I sleep with you?” Adam had asked in a small voice. “I can sleep on the floor. I don’t mind.”

Ronan had contemplated it for less than a second. He had decided long ago that he would never treat Adam like Adam’s dad had treated him and Ronan could easily imagine Adam’s father making Adam sleep on the floor.

Ronan had the biggest bed in Monmouth Manufacturing, but with Adam lying beside him, the bed felt incredibly small. They had gotten ready for bed in strained silence, but now Ronan could hear Adam breathing and it was slowly killing him. Ronan could feel the heat of Adam’s body even though they were not touching and could feel each tiny movement of the blanket as Adam breathed. The world had disappeared some time ago, Ronan did not know when and did not care, and all that existed was Adam and his gentle breaths.

Time seemed to stretch endlessly. Ronan was lying on his back, eyes closed, but unable to sleep while he knew Adam was still awake. Eventually Adam’s breathing slowed and deepened and Ronan finally risked a glance. He turned his head and took in Adam peaceful sleeping face. Ronan’s chest hitched. Adam looked impossibly delicate. His fine bones and the long shadows of night created a terrible combination of fragility. Ronan had always thought Adam looked handsome, even beautiful, but he had never looked like this. Pretty. Adam looked pretty and it was hurting Ronan.

“You look pretty.” Ronan dared to whisper to the sleeping Adam.

“What?” The apparently _not_ completely asleep Adam asked through a mumble. His eyes cracked open and froze Ronan. They stared at each other a moment until Ronan snapped out of it.

“I SAID YOU LOOK SHITTY GOODNIGHT ADAM.” Ronan whisper screamed, panic coursing through his bones, but Adam had already closed his eyes and started breathing deeply again.

Ronan knew then that he had just destroyed his small chance of sleep. He spent the rest of the night reconstructing his entire life.

\------------

They left early that morning. The day packed full of adventure and exploring to do. They were driving in the Pig, Gansey behind the wheel, Ronan shot gunning it, with Blue and Adam in the back. Sometimes Adam thought he could feel the presence of Noah sitting on the seat between he and Blue, but it was rare.

Adam stared out the window for a while and let the chatter in the car wash over him. Gansey was speaking rapidly about the usual and Blue was keeping tally on her bare knee with a pen the number of times Gansey said “Glendower”. Adam glanced over. Eleven.

About an hour or so into the drive, Gansey eventually quieted after he realized Blue had stopped listening and was now gazing out the window with rapt attention. They were driving by a lake and the sun was catching it just right so the water sparkled.

“It is so pretty.” Blue said as pressed her tiny hand against the glass. Adam was staring at her short fingernails until what she had said caught up to him.

Adam whipped his head around to look at the back of Ronan’s head. Pretty…? Had Ronan called him pretty last night? Adam had been close to sleep, thinking about nothing, when he thought he had heard Ronan whisper, “You look pretty.” Adam didn’t remember saying anything; he had thought it was just a weird dream, until Ronan had whispered loudly, “I said you look shitty goodnight Adam.” Adam could swear he heard Ronan say pretty, but that couldn’t be possible. Adam just must have misheard the first time. There was no way Ronan could think he looked pretty… right?


End file.
